


I Just Called To Say I Love You

by FlamingoLady



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/pseuds/FlamingoLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Santana catch up and plan their first anniversary with their spouses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016. My first attempt at short one-shot challenges. This is not beta read. All mistakes are my own

**I Just Called To Say I Love You**

“Who the hell gets married the weekend  _ after  _ Valentine’s Day? I mean really!! What were we thinking?” Kurt threw his hands in the air before covering his face and shaking his head.

“Oh come on Prancy Smurf! It’s not that bad and you know that me and Brit wanted to get married before we went back to New York so that all of our family could be there. Plus we got free music from the Glee club. Although the number from our Moms was a little cringe-worthy, I’ll admit.”

“As much as I love you Santana, the fact that I have to plan a fabulous Valentine’s Day one week before an amazing First Anniversary party for all four of us makes me want to shave your head while you sleep and drop those pretty new Jimmy Choo’s into an asphalt mixer.” Kurt perks up and points out his window, “And I know where one is!”

The look he got from his disgruntled friend was both hilarious and nightmare-inducing. “You  _ do _ realize that if anything happens to  _ any _ of my shoes, I will be blaming you. Anyway, I know that you’re going crazy trying to plan something over the top, but you don’t have to. Brittany and I are happy just to spend the night with you guys, some good food and a couple of bottles of wine. We don’t get to spend enough time with you guys because we’re all so busy, so a night to just sit and catch up sounds awesome. You can make dinner and I’ll bring one of your favorite butterscotch mascarpone cheesecakes from Employees Only and a box of truffle cupcakes from Magnolia for Blaine and Brittany.”

His head pops up to look back at Santana, “Really? I thought you guys wanted a party. No offense, but I want Blaine to myself on Valentine’s Day, but if you just want a nice dinner for our anniversaries, that sounds fantastic! Just don’t forget my cheesecake and we’ll be good. I’ll make chicken parmesan, linguini and a nice salad. I know its Brittany’s favorite. Is that okay or did you want something else?”

“Nope, that sounds delicious! You know I miss your cooking more than your company, right?” Laughing at Kurt’s indignant look, she gives Kurt a quick one-armed hug and then sits back to start the expected interrogation. “Now tell me what’s going on with you and Your Pretty Pony? Are you still fighting or worried that he’s gonna cheat on you again? I know you were for a while.”

Smiling fondly, Kurt pulls out his phone, “No, we’re not fighting or worried about each other anymore. We were a little at first since we basically went from not together to married in two days, but we actually did the mature thing this time and we sat down and talked everything over. I told him about how I had let my doubts about his ability to be faithful or that he would leave me for someone that might be better for him than me. He explained that he didn’t think there  _ was  _ anyone better than me for him. He told me about his depression and how it affected the way he saw, and  _ still _ really sees, things. He explained about his feelings that I was leaving him behind and didn’t need him anymore. I let him know that even though I tend to get wrapped up in things I never forget him and I can’t imagine my life without him. We know that we are both divas and get on each other’s nerves, but at the end of the day, we are going to make sure that both of us are happy and still love each other more than anything. Look what he did yesterday.”

Kurt had pulled up a text from Blaine that had a video attachment and he hit play just as he pulled Santana to sit closer so that she could see the video. Blaine was waving from the screen and he quickly looked over his shoulder and nodded to someone before he started singing.

_ I just called to say I love you _

_ I just called to say how much I care _

_ I just called to say I love you _

_ And I mean it from the bottom of my heart _

“I know that we had a silly fight this morning but I wanted you to know that I love you and you mean the world to me and I’m sorry for being such a brat! I got the guys to help with this before class, but now I’ve got to run or I’ll be late for Music Comp. I’ll see you in a few hours and you should expect lots of apology kisses and maybe even something sweet that’s not me. Love you!”

Santana smiled and looked at her friend’s sappy grin and knew that there wouldn’t be any more problems because he had someone who loved him and wasn’t afraid to tell him he was sorry. That was something she’d had to work on herself, and knew what a huge difference it could make in a relationship. She winked at Kurt and asked, “So what happened later? Did he bring flowers and chocolates?”

Lightly smacking her shoulder, Kurt blushed and said, “No, he brought my favorite baby cupcakes from Magnolia and a bottle of sparkling apple cider since he’s not supposed to drink with his medication and I had made his favorite lasagna. It was really sweet. He always used to tell me he wasn’t good at romance, but I think he’s the most romantic man I’ve ever met. Even after our silly arguments and storming off like idiots, we have made it a rule that we don’t go to bed without resolving any issues we may still have and we can’t leave without saying we love each other. Nothing ruins a great exit like having to stop to tell the person you’re arguing with that you love them. It works out really well, too.”

Santana smiled and gave him a little wink, “You two are ridiculous and that is why you two are always relationship goals in my mind. Never stop! Now, I’m going to go brush my teeth before they fall out from all the sugary sweetness I just saw and heard. I’ve got to go to work and I don’t want to be late. Love you!”

Kurt pulled her into a hug before she rushed out thinking about the hard person she used to project to everyone. She was a completely different person now and he was so happy about that. While he was lost in his thoughts, his phone rang and when he answered he heard his ridiculously adorable husband singing again. “I love you too, crazy man. Now get your cute ass home so that I can show you how much.”


End file.
